


Chanel

by Magicalmanda



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, M/M, POV First Person, mentioned prostitution, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: When Ron first met Teddy (from Ron's point of view)Inspired by the first line of Frank Ocean's Chanel: "my guy pretty like a girl and he got fight stories to tell"
Relationships: Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/"Mad" Teddy Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Chanel

I found Teddy when the lad was a young man, kneeling in an alley over an unconscious john. Teddy had wild eyes and blood all over his face. I thought he was beautiful. I grunted and Teddy froze with the john’s wallet halfway to his own pocket. He slowly raised his face to look up at me. His eyes widened when they reached my face. I held out my hand, curling my fingers towards my palm in the ‘give me’ sign. Teddy’s face went from wonder to suspicion in an instant. 

“I earned it,” he said. I stepped forward and picked him up by the shirt. He shakily licked his lips, no doubt tasting the blood on them. I almost groaned at the sight. 

“Give it,” I growled and Teddy held up the wallet between our faces. I took it before releasing him. Flipping it open I found the identification, Ray Herald. “And why, boy, is Mr. Herald here unconscious?” The boy had smiled. 

“He wanted me to turn a trick, so I turned him.” 

“Real comedian are you?” Teddy shrugged but kept grinning. 

“I find most things funny. People call me mad.” I emptied the wallet and shoved all the contents into my pocket. I didn’t miss the way the boy’s eyes tracked the bills. 

“He get a good look at your face?” 

“Even if he did I doubt he’d squeal,” the grin was accompanied with a laugh. “Not many people are as honest as you Mr. Kray.” I chewed on my cigar to keep from smiling, I liked this boy. 

“What’s your name boy?” 

“Teddy.” 

“Want a place to clean off that blood Teddy?” The boy shrugged easily but his eyes were darkening. 

“I don’t mind blood.” I wasn’t expecting it but in hindsight, it was the right answer. 

“Come with me.” 

Teddy had hardly left my side since that night. He remained beautiful despite the fights and the beatings. He was handy in a scrap but was slow at first, taking his fair share of fists to the face. I never bruised Teddy’s face, but his body was an open field in my mind. His arse always looked best when bright red, my handprint obvious on the skin. Teddy’s thighs were almost permanently bruised with my thumbprints where I would dig into his muscle if he wasn’t spread wide enough. And a thin scraggly white scar rested on Teddy’s shoulder where I had bit the younger man in a moment of passion. 

Mad Teddy was aptly named. He’d cackle loudly while stomping a face in or breaking fingers. Sometimes you couldn’t even hear the poor bastard screaming, all you heard was Teddy’s laugh. And he reveled in violence, he loved it, even at the beginning when he wasn’t such a swift knockout. He’d always tuck into me afterward with a stiffy in his pants and mewl about wanting my cock. He’d breathlessly beg in my ear before licking at my neck. He was quite a slag but I was always happy to appease him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
